Real
by EmmaLorca
Summary: Everything that Carmella Adamwaithe has taught herself to be over the past five years is going out the window. What happens when her carefully constructed world comes crashing down around her and she's faced with what's Real? OC ? [I honestly don't kno


Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize obviously isn't mine. I don't take the credit for it, as someone else came up with it first! "  
Hey guys! This isn't my first story, but it is the first one in a LONG time! I'm putting it out there as sort of a test to see how people (aside from my little brothers) like it. Please remember to review, but most importantly, ENJOY!

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

"Carmella?"

"What's goin' on, Steph?" Carmella Adamthwaite asked without looking up from her computer. In front of her were tons of spreadsheets containing all of the WWE employees most current transactions on the company's accounts.

"I have a question for you," Stephanie said a little uncertainly, her eyes focusing on her best accounting analyst.

"Ask away," Carmella replied, her eyes still glued onto her computer.

"I kind of need you to look at me," Steph stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm all ears, Steph," Carmella said as she leaned back in her chair, stretching and looking at her employer with a smile.

"Alright. Carmella, how would you like to be on T.V.?"

"I beg your pardon?" Carmella choked, shooting straight up in her chair.

"How would you like to be on T.V.," Stephanie repeated, taking a seat on the corner of Carmella's cluttered desk.

"I-don't sit on that! Thank you. Steph-what in the world--what!" Carmella spluttered.

"Creative wants a girl on John's-"

"Cena?"

"Yeah. They want a girl on his side to make the feud with Adam and Lita a little more balanced-"

"There are _tons_ of other Divas on SmackDown! who would love to be on Raw!" Carmella cried. _I'm don't belong on T.V.! I'm _not_ an actress or a wrestler! I'm an accountant!_

"They're all involved in storylines, Mella. Creative has been looking around for fresh faces-"

"Hello! Diva Search-"

"They're all fake, Mella-"

"For goodness' Stephanie! I'm an accountant-"

"Which gives you the perfect lead into the storyline," Stephanie explained, her eyes wide.

"You're crazy," Carmella muttered after a chunk of time, staring down her boss all the while.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

"You're on in five, four, three, two, and-"

"Mr. Edge? Miss Lita? Excuse me? Mr. Edge," Carmella cried as she chased the duo down the hall. Papers flowed over her crossed arms and her plastic glasses slid down her nose as she jogged, in heels, to keep up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Edge? Miss Lita-"

"What the hell do you want?" Adam snapped, causing Carmella to stop short. The camera crew stopped just a few feet behind the trio, filming the short to be aired later in the show. Adam and Lita leaned in closer while Carmella cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Umm, I'm from headquarters and I have--oh jeez," Carmella stuttered, taking a deep breath and dropping a chunk of papers to the ground.

"Umm I'm a geek from headquarters and I don't know about anything," Lita mimicked in a high pitched tone. Both she and Adam laughed as they pushed a now-crouching Carmella to the ground. The segment continued as Carmella, surrounded by a torrent of papers, began sniffing and wiping away the biggest fake tears she could muster. Knowing that the cameras were still on her, she began to cry harder, harshly wiping the front of her rather large pants off and piling papers haphazardously. The camera crew circled around her, now facing the opposite direction, waiting for the next arrival.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, slowly becoming a jog until the person in question came into view.

"Are you okay?" John Cena asked, wanting this shot to be over as quickly as it could be. _That Superman cartoon bid better still be open when I get back_...

"I..I think so?" Carmella sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She looked up and gasped, scooting back and scattering papers even further down the hall.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to scare ya," John said, holding his hands up.

Carmella sniffed again, pushed her glasses up her nose, and tucked a dark curl behind her ear. John offered a hand and she took it gently, silently counting the seconds until John pulled her up off of the ground and into his arms. Moments later, the camera was zooming in on the pair, Carmella pushing up her glasses as the scene was cut.

"Oh gosh. Shoot dang," Carmella muttered as John let her loose. She clutched her right wrist close to her chest as she kicked off her high heels and unbuttoned her jacket. _I have to go to the... Oh dang it! What's that person called? Dear Lord, I need to get out mor-_

"Is your wrist ok?" John asked from behind her, nearly having to run to catch up with Carmella's quick pace. _She better be ok. I can't wrestle without a partner_..._ That Superman cartoon better not be gon_-

"What?" Carmella snapped, stopping short. She and John nearly collided, Carmella ending up in his arms for the second time in mere minutes.

"I asked if your wrist was okay," John stated after setting Carmella back on her feet. _She's smaller than Steph said she was_...

"I don't know! Steph said that if anything happened that I should go see... Darnit, I can't remember what they're called," Carmella cried in exasperation. She tore her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose, praying that she really wasn't there...

"The trainer?" John asked with a shrug of the shoulders. _She doesn't swear. That's cute_--

"Yes, I think so. Jeez Louise, what in the world made her think that I could do this? Gosh darnit," Carmella said, her voice turning to little more than a mutter by the end.

"I'll take you-"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an inconven-"

"Yeah. I've got to get checked out before my match anyway," John replied, shrugging his shoulders yet again. When Carmella blushed, John nearly smiled although he had no idea why. _You're losing it, Cena, that's why_...

The short walk to the trainer's was silent, filled only with the sound of Carmella's bare feet as they slapped against the concrete floors. Once the pair arrived, Carmella quickly thanked him and turned to the trainer. John was ushered away before he could reply, another trainer checking his pulse and blood pressure. The Superman cartoon's fate had completely left his mind.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

Carmella was sitting in her own makeshift office, having shut herself away from the commotion of the arena just after she had finished with the trainers. At least fifty paper spreadsheets were laid out around the room on every flat surface available, Carmella weaving in and out of the ones on the floor while speaking passionately into the cellphone held tightly to her ear.

"I _told_ you that you were crazy, Steph! I'm coming home tonight! I'm packing my stuff-"

"Mella, don't be unreasonable-"

"_I'm_ not being unreasonable, Stephanie-"

"Carmella Abigail Adamthwaite! Stop freaking out-"

"Stephanie, I nearly broke my wrist filming a 'short'! Imagine what's going to happen to me when I get into that ring!" Carmella cried, her free hand flinging around wildly.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Mella, you know that. You've been training with Paul, Trish, Shawn, Shane, and I for months-"

"That was recreational! It wasn't meant to turn into a real thing--Wait. Stephanie! You've known all about this! All along!" Carmella shouted. She could feel her cheeks turning pink with anger as it coursed through her veins. _You _knew_ she was up to something! Why didn't you just stick to your gut feeling!_

"Mella, hear me out-"

"Steph-"

"Just shut up for twenty seconds and hear me out, okay?" Stephanie yelled into the phone.

"Okay," Carmella replied meekly, taking a seat on one of the many tables in the room.

"Mella, I've known you for five years. In that time, I think I've seen you leave work early once, and that was only because they were closing the building off to eradicate it. You have over three months of vacation time built up. Sometimes I think that you sleep at the office-"

"I have a job that requires all of my attention-"

"No one else in your department seems to take it as seriously as you do-"

"It's because I'm picking up their slack-"

"No one asks you to-"

"Someone has to get it done, Stephanie!"

"It doesn't have to be you, Carmella! If they can't do their jobs then let them get in trouble for it!" Stephanie hollered as she rubbed her forehead. She glanced at the clock on her desk and wondered how Paul and Shawn were handling the baby. _They better not burn the house down_... When Carmella didn't respond after a few seconds, Stephanie continued, her voice softer.

"Carmella, Trish hasn't told me anything, but I know that something bad happened before you started to work for the company full time. Before we hired you, you were a completely different person. Don't be afraid to _be_ that person again."

Carmella was shocked into silence. When Stephanie said it made everything seem so simple. She didn't feel guilty when it was put that way. Maybe she _did_ deserve a break... Maybe she _could_ be that person again... Her eyes wandered around the makeshift office, covered in work that wasn't even hers.

"You're right, Steph," Carmella whispered in awe, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Stephanie replied in shock. She had almost hung up the phone, positive that the silence coming from the other end was the result of a hang up.

"You're right. I'm sitting here, surrounded by spreadsheets, so worried that I'm not going to get all of it done, so scared of what has already happened that I'm not seeing the extraordinary opportunity I'm being presented with," Carmella uttered, her voice gaining intensity and momentum with each word spoken.

"Ok Mella, don't get _too_ excited-"

"I'm not Steph, don't wor--I've got to go, someone's knocking at my door. God, Steph, thank you so much!" Carmella squealed before clicking her phone shut. She skittered across the paper-strewn floor and unlocked the door.

"Are you okay? One of the trainers said that we hurt your wrist!" Lita said as she pushed herself through the doorway, shutting 'it' behind her.

"I think I'm okay Amy, don't worry," Carmella replied as she held up her bandaged right wrist.

"That color looks awful with your suit. We've got another 'short' to shoot in five minutes. Come with me and we'll get you fixed up," Amy said with a smile, grabbing Carmella's good wrist and pulling her out of the room.

Carmella barely shut the lights out before Amy dragged her to a door a few feet down the hall. Once in the room, Carmella watched as Amy took the flesh-colored Ace Bandage off of her wrist, replacing it with a black one.

"There! Much better," Amy said in a satisfied tone.

"Jeez, it does look better," Carmella replied as she admired the new adornment.

"_And_ the blacks match. Let's get down to hair and makeup before the guys start freaking out, eh?" Amy said with a laugh, linking arms with the newest arrival and ushering them out of locker room.

Carmella decided that there was no better time than the present and shared her idea for a change in the script with Amy. When the Diva replied in delight, Carmella grinned. Maybe Stephanie really _was_ right about this whole thing...

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA


End file.
